


Kitsune

by fanta_jess



Series: birthday surprises <3 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, english is not my first language, human!Hoseok, kitsune!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanta_jess/pseuds/fanta_jess
Summary: Just because it's a myth does not mean it doesn't exist. And Hoseok discovered that the famous nine-tailed foxes are real, in the best way.





	Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kihological](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihological/gifts).



Hoseok was running through the forest behind the animal he was trying to hunt. His bow, in conjunction with his arrows were always pointing to it, but whenever he fired, it was as if the animal disappeared from where it was and appeared further ahead. The young man was trying to hunt that animal, because he never believed in myths, but those nine tails were the confirmation that the Kitsune, the famous foxes that takes the form of beautiful humans, existed. As soon as he had thrown his last arrow, the space between him and the fox seemed to increase, reminding him of the myth "Kitsone contain powers: possession, ability to spit fire, appear in dreams, create illusions, bend time and space, drive someone crazy and even kill."

\- I give up. - the dark-haired boy complained, throwing himself on the floor and trying to calm his breathing. He closed his eyes as he calmed down, but he opened them again when someone spoke to him.

\- Finally, i thought you would try to kill me until i had to do something to you. - opening his eyes, Hoseok saw an orange-haired boy approaching slowly, leaving Shin paralyzed to observe the beauty of that young man, until the voice of his head echoed to remind him that kitsune can kill. - Will you just stare? - the boy asked, turning Hoseok's entire attention back to him and making him forget everything. The brown-haired guy rose hastily, kissing the other, before remembering that he would do nothing without names.

\- I'm Lee Hoseok... and you? - he asked, stopping the kiss and realizing that he had pushed the Kitsune into a tree.

\- Yoo Kihyun. - the kitsune said, preparing to have fun right there against that tree, not realizing he had said his real name.

That night, when the kitsune arrived at the house where he lived with his friends, everyone was surprised to see a human nearly fainted being carried, but everyone understood that he had revealed his true name. So, as they had agreed when they decided to live together, Kihyun would make everyone close to the boy forget that he was alive and Hoseok would become Kihyun's exclusive, just as Kihyun would be exclusive to Hoseok.

\- It’s not bad, he looks tasty. - Minhyuk said, watching his friend wince.

\- Look at what's yours, because he's mine. Unless you want me to tell Jooheon that you're cheating on him mentally. - Kihyun threatened, seeing the other run to the other human in that house and hug him tightly. After that, Kihyun left Hoseok on his bed, smiling at the boy. - And thinking that you were trying to hunt me a few hours ago... well Lee Hoseok, this is your new home and you... are all mine. Not even death will separate us. - Kihyun said as he lay down beside the human, falling asleep happily to have someone so hot attached to him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of the surprises for a special person to me.  
> Sorry if this have errors, english it's not my first language.  
> Thank you for reading, leave kudus please <3


End file.
